


Feeling Good

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [20]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Renewal prompt:Any, any/any,Feeling Good by Nina Simone





	Feeling Good

Trixie cruised the PCH, ragtop down and a scarf tied around her head to keep her curly hair out of her eyes. The car was little more than a jalopy, but she still felt glamorous when she drove it under the sunny skies of Southern California. Like an old-timey movie star.

Nina Simone blared out of the radio and Trixie sang along.

_And I'm feeling good_   
_Fish in the sea you know how I feel_   
_River running free you know how I feel_   
_Blossom on the tree you know how I feel_

Moving cross country had been a gamble. Everything she ever knew was back in New York: her family, her friends, familiar haunts. She’d left the old Trixie back there, too. She was older now, not as inclined to rush in where angels feared to tread. Maybe not necessarily wiser, but definitely more tempered.

Trixie held her left hand out, fingers splayed so she could get a good look at her brand new engagement ring. Another change, because once upon a time she thought the only man for her was her childhood sweetheart, Jim. Their lives had diverged, though they’d managed to stay friends.

Now she had Jupiter in her life, and he was the perfect partner for her. Supportive, even-tempered, and just as inclined to want to chase a mystery. When he proposed he told her she was the literal light of his life, sunshine even on the darkest days. He was the same for her, every day.

_It's a new dawn_   
_It's a new day_   
_It's a new life_   
_For me_

“I’m the luckiest person alive!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. She wanted everyone to know how happy she was, and now much she was looking forward to the next chapter of her life.


End file.
